pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PVX-Thesavvymage
check off the minor edit button when making minor edits plz - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 13:54, 26 June 2007 (EDT) as per your vote in 600/famine farmer the build is designed to clear the entire UW, unlike 55/SS. you'll find when you get to the mindblade spectres and stuff like that, ectos will drop like CRAZY, and you'll quickly outdo 55/ss in terms of profit, since ice wastes + main chamber are over-farmed. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 14:00, 4 July 2007 (CEST) 5 votes are needed for a cat change [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 06:24, 12 July 2007 (CEST) Votes A little more gentle on the commentary my friend :). Though you may veiw someone as "Retarded", it is not appropriate to say as such. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 07:09, 4 August 2007 (CEST) why did u rate my build so low. it has fine e-management. and its not meant to hav massive dmg its meant to provide cover and distraction. great for a spellcaster group. it does great dmg really tho. from the other ppl on ur discussion page it looks like u just like giving low ratings. can u pls re-look the build. poison bleeding and a chance for dual strikes on both and armor ignoring dmg. that means good dmg and zealous daggers. u can add critical eye instead of feigned if u want.mizzouman 05:25, 6 August 2007 (CEST) Commentary If you want to talk to someone, post it on their Talk Page, not on their user page. Mizzouman2002's talk page is here if you want to talk to him. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 17:02, 6 August 2007 (CEST) Revote Please do not make Build Comparisons when voting. Thanks! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:16, 22 August 2007 (CEST) Sockpuppetry Please explain you relation to User:Klomi. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 22:26, 22 September 2007 (CEST) Problem Hello. I regret to inform you that our checkuser function cannot return an IP address for you. Because of this, I must ask you to refrain from voting on builds, as we cannot check for sockpuppets using your account. Votes you have already made will not be removed at this time; however, they may be subject to removal after administrative consensus is decided on this issue. If there is anything you can think of that would be hiding your IP from this website, I encourage you to deactivate or remove it. If you do not know what it could be, or don't have the technical knowledge to determine what it could be, I urge you to find someone (a friend or relative, or perhaps someone who works for the company that provides your internet) who can help us solve this issue. I have asked our main coder to look into this issue to see if it could be a problem on our end, and I certainly hope it's something easily fixable. It is quite likely that a single contribution of yours after this is fixed will register your IP with the site and clear away any doubt as to the validity of your votes. If this is not the case, however, it may be that we will have to remove your votes so that you may re-vote under the working solution. If this is the case, I will gladly post here where your votes were removed, what your ratings were, and what your rationale was so that it will be easier for you to revote. Please keep in mind that you may still use the site in any way other than voting; I encourage you to participate in discussions on talk pages and modify pages as necessary or as consensus dictates. This also means that you are certainly allowed to submit new builds, just as any other user of the site. Your IP is not required for these things and is not considered for your non-rating contributions. I am greatly sorry for this inconvenience and hope that a workable solution will be forthcoming. If you have any questions, please feel free to visit my talk page, which can be easily accessed by clicking the shield in my signature. I thank you for your cooperation in this matter, and again hope there is a speedy way of fixing this. -- Armond Warblade 22:18, 21 October 2007 (CEST)